Lightning
by justtoread321
Summary: Not everything is what it seems. What a misunderstanding could do to a relationship. A relationship between brothers and between lovers. R&R, 2-shot


Gabi's POV

His words keep replaying on my mind over and over again as I walk through the dark streets of Albuquerque. Each word came like a water rapid on me, slowly drowning into the words. Drowning into misery.

* * *

"I can't believe you would cheat on me, with my _own brother_ at that!"

I didn't cheat on him, I swear! Toby and I were playing around in my room when we were exchanging stories and he tickled me, letting him on top of me. That was the time when Troy walked into my room. Everything went downhill from there.

"No! You have nothing to explain to me. We're done! You hear me?! _We. Are. Done._"

I barely even said 5 words to him and he won't let me explain myself to him. Why won't he just listen to me?!

"Some girl you are. And I thought you were different. I Guess not. You're the same as the other girls that throw themselves at me, a _SLUT_"

His last word was a stab to the heart. I felt like I couldn't breathe and tears just started streaming down my face. I can still remember the loud noise of his door slamming from the top of the staircase.

You see, I was sent to the Boltons for the summer since 1. Jack & Lucille Bolton are my godparents. 2. Their kids were childhood friends of mine 3. My parents were away for Europe the whole summer and they didn't want to leave me alone in California.

Troy Bolton and I got together almost a month into summer. Every moment we had was spent together. Up until that moment, that _unfortunate _moment wherein he walked in on Toby and I.

"Gabriella, honey?" I didn't notice Lucille coming up beside me and putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" breaking my eye contact with Troy's door at the top of the staircase. I looked up to her, sorrow in my eyes and tears about to fall any second.

"Honey, he didn't mean those words. He was just…confused at the moment." She said comfortingly. Rubbing my shoulder and my back in the process.

Just then I felt to arms snaking around my waist and I look down to see little Hannah Bolton looking up at me with her baby blue eyes looking sorry in behalf of Troy. For a 7 year old, she was smart enough to understand the things happening around her.

"Yeah, Gabi, Troy didn't mean those words" she barely said in a whisper burying her face into my stomach and clutching to me tightly. Almost as if she let go, she would lose me.

"Don't go, Gabi. Just because Troy was mean to you, you have to go. Please don't leave me just yet. I was getting used to have a big sister around" Tears were falling down her face and I can feel it seep through my shirt. I rub her head comfortingly.

"Hannah banana, I won't go away, don't worry. I just need to get out of the house for a while to think things out." At that I look at Lucille & Jack who stood in the kitchen doorway, earning a look of approval from the two.

I slowly removed Hannah's arms around me and kissed the top of her head. I got my jacket off the rack and headed out the door.

"Hey Gabs." I hear from the living room, seeing a confused and sorry looking Toby "I know that walking is your way of coping or thinking or whatever but please be careful" Ah. His overprotective brother side is coming out.

"Yeah, it's late at night and God knows what happens in the streets at this time of night. Just _please_ be careful." Max said pleadingly. I nodded and they kissed the top of my head and went out to the chilly night.

* * *

I look at my phone seeing that I was probably gone for a good 2 hours ever since I left the house. I honestly don't know what part of Albuquerque I'm in right now. Everything seems so different that it does in the morning. One thing I'm sure of is I'm in town and I can see bars and 24 hour fast food chains open. Seeing that I've gone far enough and I've done enough thinking, I texted Toby to pick me up seeing that I might get lost on the way home.

_Hey Toby. I think I'm in town right now and I can't seem to find my way home._

_Come pick me up please? I'll be waiting by the 7 eleven convenient store. Wouldn't want to run into any trouble._

_Gabi_

I kept walking for a good 20 minutes to look for a 7 eleven convenient store to stay at until Toby comes to pick me up. Just then, I pass by a group of guys. I can obviously see that they were drunk and they're roughly about 4-5 people in that group. Not wanting to catch their attention, I walk faster with my head hung low and just ignored their calls. I hastily took my phone out and texted Toby again

_Please hurry. I'm kinda getting creeped out already. Especially since there's a lot of bars here… I don't even want to think about it. Just hurry please. _

_Gabi_

"Hey there pretty girl, what are you doing here alone at night?"

"Want to hang out with us a bit? You seem like you need a drink"

"Come on sweet cheeks, talk to us"

"You seem a little lost, want to hitch a ride with us"

Those were the only words that I heard from them. As much as I wanted to ignore their calls, I couldn't help but hear them. Before I knew it, a cold, rough hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Hey! We were talking to you. Didn't your mother teach you to look at people when they're talking to you?" his grip on my arm became harder and I tried clawing his hand off.

"Leave me alone!" I screeched at them. Just then I see his other friends coming our way. I became more scared and I tried my best to escape from their grasp. The guy then pushed me to his friend and held be at both of my arms. The guy who threw me looked at me like I was a piece of meat.

"well, aren't you a beauty? Maybe we could have a little fun before we let you go. _If _we let you go" a whimper came across my lips and I struggled against the man's arms. luckily, I was able to kick the crotch of the guy who was holding me.

"Sh*t" I heard the guy curse as he let go of me. This was my time to escape them and swiftly got my phone to call Toby. I didn't even bother to look at the person who I contacted.

After one ring, he picked up.

_"Ga-"_

"Toby! Where are you!? I need you here fast! There's a group of drunk guys who are after me. I'm really scared. Please just hurry up! I'm just across Bleaker-" I was bawling by then and I didn't hear the 5 pairs of feet running right behind me. I screamed at the top of my lungs when they grabbed me and I dropped my phone. I was struggling in the arms of the man and I could smell his alcohol breath. I then felt his cold hand going under my shirt and started roaming around.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at them.

"You shouldn't have done that, pretty lady. We were gonna go easy on you but you insisted otherwise"

I was then smuggled with a cloth that had an odd stench. I became light headed but I still tried to fight them off of me. Seeing that I still had the will power to fight them off, they started punching and kicking me. As I was about to lose the battle, I saw 5 shadows fighting off the men who surrounded me.

This was another time to escape the group of men and I ran as fast as I could. I heard someone shout my name but I only thought of it as a figment of my imagination. I didn't see the speeding car coming my way and I was frozen on the spot. Just then, I felt two strong, muscular arms wrapped around my body and pulled me out of the way. Thinking that it was one of the drunk guys who I passed by, I struggled against the man's arms and kept screaming at him to let me go.

"Hey, hey. It's just me" that was _his _voice. I looked up and there he was. His worried eyes boring into mine. Tears sprung into my eyes and I leaped into his body and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Troy" I barely said in a whisper. "Oh my god, Troy. I thought they were gonna rape me. They kept touching me and just-" I just bawled right then and there. My whole body shaking and I just clutched onto him, afraid of letting go. I placed my head at the crook of his neck and just continued crying. His hold on me becoming tighter as he soothed my back and occasionally running his hands through my hair. He stood up and carried me in the car, where I saw Jack, Toby and Max already settled in. I saw their worried eyes on me and I just gave them a small smile and laid down on Troy's lap. Before I knew it I was passed out on the way home.


End file.
